Silent Day
by butterfly-92
Summary: Mark is having a slow day in the ER, but not for long.. Calzona with a bit Mark/Lexie. Ratings may be off..
1. Chapter 1

The ER was quiet, too quiet for Marks liking. He was sitting on a chair in a corner. Bailey had placed him there when he had gotten too close. They had had a little stare contest, which Bailey won by far. (The rumors said that he'd cracked within the first second. But of course Mark denied this)  
He looked at the clock. 15 minutes. Then he was going to meet Lexie in the cafeteria for lunch. 14 minutes.  
He sighed. He hated being stuck in the ER. Derek "McDreamy" Sheppard was probably doing some wild surgery right now. Or perhaps he and Meredith were enjoying some alone time in one of the on-call-rooms. Didn't matter, anywhere would be better that sitting in a _quiet_ ER.  
12 minutes.  
He looked down and, much to his delight, discovered that he had chosen a chair with wheels on it. He looked around. Double-checking, Bailey always popped out from the strangest places. Sacristies he placed his feet on the ground and pushed. He rolled about 2 feet. Then he stopped, turned around and pushed again. Back at his starting point he looked at the clock.  
8 minutes.  
7 minutes and 30 seconds.  
7 minutes…  
And then the phone rang…

Car crash, 3 injured, 1 critically.  
Mark rose to occasion and the ER was prepped.  
As he heard the ambulances nearing he looked at the clock again.  
1 minute… Right now he would have taken the first bite of the sandwich he had been longing for since breakfast.

The first ambulance arrived. Paramedics jumped out and started going over the patient's condition. But Mark didn't hear any of it…  
His eyes were clued to the bloody face.

"Callie?!"

**A/N: So... should I continue? Tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted. The holidays really took up a lot of time, and now school has begun again and I have a feeling it's going to be busy. I'm going to try to update soon again. :)**

**Oh, and I don't have a lot of knowledge of the medical stuff, so I'm skipping over it a little bit. And I have no idea what Derek would call Arizona. Would it be Dr. Robbins or Arizona? I went with Arizona, since they look like good friends, and she was invited to the Christmas dinner. **

_The first ambulance arrived. Paramedics jumped out and started going over the patient's condition. But Mark didn't hear any of it…  
His eyes were clued to the bloody face._

"Callie?!"

It all happened in a blur. Callie was brought in and soon after arriving she was taken to surgery.  
Mark was ushered out of the room as soon as Bailey arrived and saw him. He had been standing over Callie, doing nothing but looking at her and holding her hand.  
Now he was waiting for news outside the OR. Derek joined him after about half an hour. He sat down next to Mark looked at the clock.

"How long has she been in there?"

Mark look at his friend.

" 'Bout half an hour. I think… Don't really know."

Derek looked around. They were the only people in the hall. He had expected Arizona to be there.

"Have you called her parents? And Arizona?"

Mark looked up, he cleared his throat before saying:

"Yeah, her parents and sister are on their way. Arizona didn't pick up, so I paged her… She should be her, shouldn't she?" He frowned. He would had thought that she would have been there the second the news reached her, but she was nowhere in sight. "I'll call her again." He pulled out his cell and found the number. It rang a few times, before it went to voice mail. "Eh… Arizona? It's Mark. I-I… Where are you? I… Look, something's happened to Callie, she's hurt, badly... You need to come… Now! She was in a car crash! Where the hell are you? She's you girlfriend for crying out loud! You should be here!" He snapped his phone shut. Derek looked at him silently. He had seen Mark changing during the call. He had started out calm. Well as calm as he could be giving the situation. But as it went on he got more and more upset.

"She on her way now, I'm sure." He tried to assure his friend, but Mark just shook his head and sighed. They sat like that for an hour before anything happened. The doors to the OR opened and Bailey stepped out. She looked at them and walked towards them. Mark stood up and Derek followed.

"She's stable. There was some internal bleeding, but we fixed it, no head injuries. She's in the ICU… uh, where is Robbins?" Bailey stopped her speech looking confused. "Did you call her?"

"I did, like three times. She's not answering." Mark ran a hand through his hair. He was relieved that Callie was going to be okay, but confused about Arizona's absence. "I don't know where she is."

"Well, why don't you send someone looking for her?" Mark and Derek looked at each other. They hadn't thought about that.

"Uh, right, sure. I'll go find Christina and Owen. They'll go find her. Go be with Callie." Derek said to his friend. He made his way down the hall and soon disappeared from view.

Mark and Bailey walked in silence towards Callie's room. Bailey stopped at the door and let Mark step into the room.

Callie laid on the bad with machines hooked all over the place. Mark noticed that she was breathing on her own and breathed a sigh of relief. He walked to her bedside and took her hand.

"Hey there Callie. How ya doing? Not so good I can tell, but you're going to be okay. Bailey fixed you. I don't wanna worry you, but we can't reach Arizona, but she's going to come. Derek send Owen and Christina, they'll find her. Don't you worry about that, you just worry about getting better and waking up." Mark had sat down in a chair by the bed. He looked at Callie's face. She looked peaceful, calm. Thankfully she wasn't as pale as she had been anymore. She was going to be okay, but where was Arizona? She should be here, not him, she should be the one to hold her hand.

"Mark?" Derek was standing at the door. Mark looked at him. "Owen and Christina couldn't find her." Mark looked at the clock and realized that he had been sitting there for over an hour. He stood, squeezed Callie's hand, and walked to Derek.

"They couldn't find her?"

"No, they went to her place, to Callie and Christina's, to Joe's. Couldn't find her. She's not working or on call. I don't know… Do you know if they have had a fight? Maybe she's out of town or something?" Mark shook his head.

"I don't think they were fighting. Callie would have told me. Or Christina would have known. They share walls after all." He sighed this wasn't looking good. Callie was hurt after a car crash and Arizona was missing. He should go find the paramedic who had taken care of Callie; maybe there were more people in the crash. God he hoped not! The other people from the crash, who was brought in, were a young man and an elderly. They were fine. But if there had been more people in the crash… Who hadn't made it?


	3. AN

**A/N:**

Hey guys.

This isn't an update, but I really wanted your opinion on what's happening to Arizona.

If there's enough answers tonight, I'll try to finish it tonight, or tomorrow, depending on where you are in the world. But I'll try to post it tonight, Denmark time! :P That's +1. :) 

**So what's up with Arizona?**

a) She's dead and was brought in long after Callie therefore Mark hadn't seen her. 

**b) She's alive and well, wasn't in the car, but wasn't able to answer her cell.**

**c) She was in the crash and is alive, but was brought in later because a) she was hurt less, b) she was hurt a lot, and it took time to cut her free. **

**So these are my suggestions. Please feel free to come up with your own, I'll take it into account!**

Thank you! :D


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed/answered to my AN. As promised, here's the new chapter. :)  
I won't tell you which one I've chosen; you'll have to read to find out! Haha, I'm so evil! **

**Oh, and you'll probably have to wait some time for the next chapter. I'm writing a big assignment for school right now, and it isn't that easy. But if you review I'll concentrate really hard on finishing it soon, and then I'll write a new chapter. **

**So, on with the story! **

Mark quickly ran down to the ER. He scanned the room and spotted a paramedic standing by a young man's bed. He was talking to the young man who was nodding. Mark walked towards them.

"Dr. Sloan…?" He brushed the nurse off; he was a man on a mission.

The paramedic and the young man looked up as he approached. When he saw the young man's suddenly frightened look, he realized that he must've looked pretty scary. He calmed himself down a bit, before coming to a halt by the bed.

"Hello, I'm dr. Sloan." He tried to smile at them both before turning to the paramedic. "Were you at the car crash?" The paramedic looked surprised.

"Uh, yeah, I was. I brought in Stephen." Mark nodded before looking at the boy.

"You Stephen?" He had a feeling this boy had been in the accident.

"Yeah, stupid guy cut right in front of me and some other car, slid in some ice, and collided with the other car. Lucky for me I was in the back. The chick looked really bad!"

As Mark listened to the story he got more and more horrified. But he picked up on the last part. Not that the _boy_ referred to Callie as _chick_, even though he made a mental note to confront the boy later, when everything wasn't a big mess. No, he caught that Stephen only saw _one _woman. He turned to the paramedic.

"Okay…" He made eye contact. "What's your name?" The paramedic still looked a surprised with this interruption.

"Uh, Michael. Michael Jensen."

"Okay, could I talk to you for a minute, Michael?"

Michael nodded and they walked to a corner.

"Okay, listen, I need to know how many people was involved in the accident."

"Uh, there was Stephen, over there." He pointed to the boy who was now snoring in his bed. "Then there was a young woman in another car, I believe she was brought in right after Stephen. And there was the older man in the third car. He's the one who caused the accident. And then there was a fourth car. But I don't know who was in that. When we arrived there was only three cars, but the fourth came when I was loading Stephen in the ambulance. It came around the corner and didn't manage to stop before crashing into Stephen's car. Good thing we got him out; he wouldn't have had a chance if he had been in there. I think it was a woman in the other car. She had long red hair, that's all a saw. Why?"

Mark sighed in relief, so far, there was no sign of Arizona being in the car.

"Okay, thanks. The young woman in the front car works here. She's a good friend, and I'm just trying to find out what happened, and I'm trying to find her girlfriend. She's missing, and I just wanted to find out if she was involved in the accident." Michael thought for a few seconds.

"Well, I could try to call my coworkers, maybe they know something. How does she look, the girlfriend?"

"She's blond, curly hair, pretty. She's a doctor too."

"I'll call and see if they know something." Michael said. Mark smiled. Michael pulled out his phone and walked a few steps away. He saw Lexie walking towards him.

"Hi!" She smiled. "I talked to Derek, Callie's doing fine, she hasn't woken up, but she's getting better! Have you heard from Arizona?" Mark shook his head no, and Lexie's smile fell.

"You don't think she was in the crash do you?"

"I don't…"

He was interrupted by Michael's voice.

"Hey, dr. Sloan!" Mark and Lexie walked to Michael. "I just talked to one of my coworkers. They are still at the accident scene." Mark frowned.

"Why?"

"Listen, I don't know if it's her, but the guys said something about a young blonde woman coming up to them after I left. Apparently she offered to help the woman in the fourth car."

Mark sighed in relief, but then he saw the look on Michael's face.

"What? What happened?" Mark looked at Lexie, he had forgotten she was there. Michael looked at her too and then looked down.

"The woman came out pretty fast, but there was a child in the backseat. The young woman went in and got the child out. But then she got trapped."

"Trapped? How can she get trapped in the car?"

"A pole fell down on the car. One of the other cars had hit it and the fourth blow made it loose and then it fell down on top of the car. It trapped her in the backseat. They are working on getting her out now. The boy's on her way in now."

**So, that's that!  
Thanks to ****arii.-6 for the idea! I very much appreciated it! :D **

**Remember, the more reviews, the more I concentrate and the sooner I'll write the next chapter. **

**I have one more question: **

**Is it okay that there is very little of the other characters? I just felt like keeping it simple, but tell me if you feel like someone's missing in the plot. :)****  
**


	5. Chapter 5 really 4, but let's say 5th

**I'm sooo sorry for how long it's been! School's really taken up a lot of time. But now, the assignment has been handed in! Aand I've just gotten the highest grade on an essay! I'm like super happy today. It's been the most awesome day! And tomorrow? Even better!!! :D **

**Well I just wanted to say that I really love you guys for reviewing and for sticking around! And every e-mail I get warms my heart! :D  
None of my friends watch the show, most of them make fun of my when I talk about it. And, I'll tell ya, I'm beginning to be really obsessed with JCap. And Arizona. And Calzona! So it's nice to have a place, where people understand me! :D**

**Wow, ramble much? On with the story! **

The whole hospital had soon found out about the situation. Callie had had many visitors and her room was filled with get-well-flowers. As he sat by her bed Mark wondered how the hell people had time to go buy so many flowers in so little time. Mark had walked to Callie's room soon after the little boy had arrived with the promise from every nurse and every doctor to page him as soon as Arizona arrived. The little boy was stable, only a few cuts and bruises. He had been wheeled in on a gurney, smiling and praising the nice woman who had helped him. Lexie had gone to him, and a few minutes ago she had called and told him that the boy was with his mother now, and that she was doing fine. Mark was happy for them. He really was, but he couldn't forget that his best friend was lying in a hospital bed, and that her girlfriend was, unknown to the woman in the bed, possible fighting for her life in some car.

Mark sighed and looked at Callie's face. She looked peaceful. Calm. He was just about to get up and get some coffee, when his pager beeped. He leaped over to the table where his pager lay, grabbed it, read it, and bolted out the door.

He ran to the ER and confronted the first nurse he saw.

"Where is she? She okay? Where?" He looked around frantically. The nurse looked slightly startled, but smiled and pointed to a closed door at the end of the hall.

"She's in there. She was brought in 5 minutes ago, Sheppard and Bailey's with her now." She explained kindly. Mark did a double take.

"Sheppard?! Why would he be in there? What's wrong with her brain?"

"Dr. Sloan, why don't you go in there? Talk to them?" She lightly showed him towards the door.

"Right, yeah, I'll go in there…"

As he neared the door he could here her faint voice.

"_Where's Calliope? She's okay? What are you doing? Where is Calliope?" _Mark almost smiled, almost. She sounded so small and innocent, but Mark realized it was because of the pain. As he opened the door he understood her pain.

She was lying on a gurney in the middle of the room. Bailey, Derek and some intern Mark couldn't name were standing around her. Bailey was standing over Arizona's head and appeared to be saying calm words to her. Mark couldn't hear what she was saying. He couldn't concentrate on anything other than the blood soaking the white beddings. She appeared to be bleeding from her right leg and side. The intern was trying to stop the bleeding. Derek was also standing by Arizona's head, but he wasn't talking. He was lifting some gauze that was pressed to her head. He wasn't looking too happy. Mark didn't like this.

**There you go! ;) sorry it wasn't so long, but there's an interesting game on TV right now! And it's kinda hard to concentrate. But I'll update soon again. I promise, each review is a reminder that people are waiting! They make me a very happy camper! :) So, anyway, have a good day! I feel like I'm rambling a bit much today? **


	6. Chapter 6

Mark soon found himself in the same position as he had been in a few hours ago. Outside an OR. Arizona had been brought in soon after she arrived. Derek and Bailey were operating on her now. The pole had hit her in the head and Derek was working on repairing the damaged. There wasn't much, Mark thought, because Arizona had spoken to him. She had asked about Callie. She was fine in her head. She was fine.

Callie was fine too. Her family had arrived a while ago. Mark was sure she was going to wake up soon too, and then when Arizona would wake up, all would be fine. All would be normal again.

Mark was brought out of his thoughts when he sensed someone coming. He looked up and saw Derek walking down the hall with a smile on his face. Mark stood up and smiled too.

"You're smiling! She's fine! Good, that's good."

"Yeah, she is going to be fine. The blow did very little damage. We are bringing her to her own room now. How's Callie? She awake?"

"No, not yet, but she going to be soon, I think." Mark smiled everything was a-okay again. Then he frowned. "Wait a second. How did Arizona know that Callie had been in the accident? She was asking about her." Derek smiled.

"She recognized the car when she was being lifted out of the car. The paramedic said she started screaming Callie's name. When she got here she asked and we confirmed that it was Callie's."

"Oh… Tha- " Mark was interrupted by the sound of his beeper going off. "Callie's awake. I gotta go." Derek nodded and Mark left.

When he walked into Callie's room he couldn't help but smile. Callie was sitting a little up in bed and she was talking with her family. Callie looked at him as he entered. She smiled, but Mark could see the disappointment cross her face. She was waiting for someone else. Someone blond, perky and wearing heelys. She was waiting for Arizona Robbins, who she didn't know was currently in the same position as her. As he joined the family in the room, he greeted the Torres-family who excused themselves and left the room. Mark smiled.

"Hi, how're you doing?" Callie smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm fine… Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Arizona? I mean? Is she in surgery or something?" Mark stopped smiling. "Mark?"

"Look, Callie. I've gotta tell you something and you gotta promise me not to freak out!"

"Mark…"

"Arizona saw the accident. She didn't see you but she saw a kid who got hurt in another car. So she went to help him and she got stuck…" Callie looked horrified.

"Stuck? What do you mean stuck? Is she okay?" Callie started to get worked up. Mark saw this and quickly grabbed onto her hands.

"She's fine now. She hurt her head but nothing major."

"Where is she? I wanna see her!" She started to get up.

"Hey! Hey! None of that! You can't just walk out of here. You have got to rest!" Mark flinched a bit when Callie shot him a glare. "She's fine. Derek's with her now." Callie calmed down a bit.

"When can I see her?"

"I'll see what I can do. I promise."

Mark smiled and got up.

**Sorry it's a bit short, but I just realized that it had been a while since I updated, so I wanted to give you something. **

**The story is not going to be that much longer. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all! Long time no see, eh? **

Calliope Torres was getting restless. Mark had left a while ago and she was waiting to hear more about Arizona's condition. She tried reading the magazines some nurse had gotten her, but she ended up just flipping the pages while staring at the door. Finally she saw Mark coming through the door.

"So?" she asked hopefully. Mark smiled and went out the door. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Mark came in the room again this time with a wheelchair.

"Wanna go see Blondie?" Callie flashed him her biggest smile.

"Don't call her that! And, yes, please!"

Mark helped her into the chair and together they went down a few halls, till they came to a stop outside Arizona's room.

"Here you go. Do you want to go in alone?"

"Yeah, yeah… I want to see her now." Mark smiled and opened the door for Callie.

Arizona was lying flat on her back in the hospital bed. Derek and Mark had come to see her, but she was still waiting for Calliope. She had been told Calliope was fine, but now she was starting to doubt it. If she was fine, they would have gotten permission to visit each other. She sighed and shifted in the bed. She head talking outside the room and sat up a bit. As the door opened she caught a glimpse of a wheelchair.

_Is it her? It's her, isn't it? Of cause it's her, who else will visit me in a wheelchair? But I do have patients who would require a wheelchair, and they could very well want to visit her. Shh, shut up. They're coming!_

She was so eager to see who was going to come in the door that she leaned to far over the side of the bed. With a small scream she fell to the floor.

"ARIZONA!"

Arizona sighed. _There goes the dignity_. With her face pressed to the floor she answered the familiar voice.

"Yees?" Slowly she tried to get up, only to find that her arms refused to keep her weight. She flopped back on the floor.

"Arizona? You okay? Mark! MARK, GET IN HERE! Help her! Oh my God, Arizona! Answer me!"

"I would love to answer you, but it's pretty hard to talk with your face in the floor." She felt a pair of hands grabbing her arms and soon she was face to face with her girlfriend. "Hey, honey! How are ya?"

Callie looked at her with raised eyebrows. She let out a small laugh as she watched Mark and one of the interns gently placing her girlfriend back in her bed.

"I'm peachy, just fine. How are you? What happened?" She rolled closer to the bed, as Mark and the intern left the room.

Arizona blushed.

"I fell…" she looked at Callie with a pout.

Callie snorted. "Yeah, I can see that. But why? Should we restrain you?" Arizona looked horrified.

"NO! Please don't! I'll be good! I promise." Callie laughed. Arizona looked sheepishly at her. "You're just kidding right? You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Arizona's face changed to a mildly, scratch that, a very much pouting face.

"Of cause I won't do that. But, how are you? Feeling okay? Why would you go into that car?"

"I'm fine, Calliope! Seriously! Just a bit shaken up. I'm a doctor. And the big men couldn't go in there. They're BIG! So I was the only one who could go in. I was helping. But I didn't plan on getting stuck. What 'bout you? How are you?" Arizona grabbed Calliope's hand and squeezed it. Callie smiled.

"I'm fine, I had time to recover." They looked at each other. "Could I get a kiss?"

"What kind of question is that? Of cause!"

They smiled, leaned in, and kissed.

THE END

**What? The **_**END?**_** I know right? But I thought this would be a fitting ending. When I began writing this chapter I thought there would be a few more, but then it came to this. Tell me what you think. **

**Want a sequel?  
I've had such fun writing and all the reviews make me so happy. So this won't be the last story I'll write. But do you want it to be a sequel? When I say sequel, I don't mean a story right after this moment. But perhaps a few months later, with just a brief mention of the accident. **

**Wow… way to ramble… Well, tell me what you think! **

**Thanks to all the reviewers and readers! I love you all very dearly! :D **

**Bye, for now! **


	8. Chapter 8 AN

AN:

I'm so sorry I haven't written a sequel like I promised a long time ago, but life and school have been really hectic, and I just haven't had the time! Sorry!

Right now I'm in the middle of the final exams, so I have to study, but I will promise to write the sequel when the summer holiday start, on June 17th.

When I finished this story I had an idea for the sequel, but that involved Callie and Arizona getting a baby, and when the anti-baby-storyline came up, I thought I would wait and see how it played out… Now that it's resolved maybe I'll give the storyline a chance. :)

But if you have any wishes or ideas for a storyline, please write me, and I'll see if I can work the magic, so to speak! :D

And please tell me if you don't think I should write any more stories! No use wasting time on something people aren't reading! :P

I should get back to reading some biology… Enjoy your day/night or whatever time it is where you are!


End file.
